China women's national ice hockey team
Hannu Saintula |Asst Coach = Wang Fuquan Zhang Zhinan |Captain = Wang Linuo |Most games = Sun Rui: 46 Wang Linuo: 46 |Top scorer = Liu Hongmei (刘红梅): 27 |Most points = Liu Hongmei (刘红梅): 44 |Home Stadium = |IIHF code = CHN |IIHF Rank = 7 |IIHF max = 7 |IIHF max date = first in 2005 |IIHF min = 8 |IIHF min date = first in 2007 |Team_Colors = |Jerseys = |First game = 8 - 0 (Tampere, Finland; April 20, 1992) |Largest win = 30 - 1 (Misawa, Japan; January 28, 2003) |Largest loss = 13 - 0 (Minnesota, United States; April 3, 2001) |World champ2 name = IIHF World Women Championships |World champ2 apps = 12 |World champ2 first = 1992 |World champ2 best = 4th (first in 1994) |Regional name = Asian Winter Games |Regional cup apps = 4 |Regional cup first = 1996 |Regional cup best = Gold: 1996, 1999 |Olympic apps = 3 |Olympic first = 1998 |Olympic medals = |Record = }} at the 2010 Winter Olympics.]] The Chinese women's national ice hockey team ( ) is controlled by the Chinese Ice Hockey Association. China is ranked 7th in the world. China reached their hey day of women's hockey in the mid-90's when it was common for them to finish in 4th place mostly thanks to the "Great Wall of China" goaltender, Guo Hong, who is now retired. China has 179 female players, as of 2009. The head coach is Hannu Saintula of Finland. Top Players Retired top players *Guo Hong, G *Liu Hongmei (刘红梅), F *Yang Xiuqing (杨秀青), F Active top players *Jin Fengling, F *Sun Rui, F *Wang Linuo, F Individual all-time records Most games played Most goals Most points Note: World Championships and Olympics only Head Coaches * Hannu Saintula (2009-) * Paul Strople (2008-2009) * Steve Carlyle (2007-2008) * Jorma Siitarinen (2006-2007) * Ryan Stone (2005-2006) * Paul Strople (2004-2005) * Jan Votruba (2003-2004) * Yao Naifeng (2000-2003) * Zhang Zhinan (1999-2000) * Yao Naifeng (1995-1999) * Yu Zaizhou (199?-1995) World Championship record :IIHF World Women Championships *1990 - did not participate *1992 - Finished in 5th place *1994 - Finished in 4th place *1997 - Finished in 4th place *1999 - Finished in 5th place *2000 - Finished in 6th place *2001 - Finished in 6th place *2003 - No result, the competition was cancelled due to SARS epidemic *2004 - Finished in 7th place *2005 - Finished in 6th place *2007 - Finished in 6th place *2008 - Finished in 8th place *2009 - Finished in 9th place (Relegated to Division I) Olympic record :Ice hockey at the Olympic Games *1998 - Finished in 4th place *2002 - Finished in 7th place *2006 - Did not qualify *2010 - Finished in 7th place Asian Games record :Ice hockey at the Asian Winter Games *1996 - Won Gold Medal *1999 - Won Gold Medal *2003 - Won Bronze Medal *2007 - Won Bronze Medal Pacific Rim Championship record :IIHF Pacific Women's Hockey Championship *1995 - Won Bronze Medal *1996 - Won Bronze Medal Notables Matches ;First match: :April 20, 1992: 1992 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Tampere, Finland. 8-0 ;Largest victory: :January 28, 2003: 2003 Asian Winter Games in Misawa, Japan. 30-1 ;Largest defeat: :April 3, 2001: 2001 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Minnesota, United States. 13-0 ;Most goals for: :January 28, 2003: 2003 Asian Winter Games in Misawa, Japan. 30-1 ;Most goals against: :April 15, 1994: 1994 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Lake Placid, United States. 14-3 ;First shutout for: :April 8, 1995: 1995 Pacific Rim Championships in San Jose, United States. 5-0 ;First shutout against: :April 20, 1992: 1992 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Tampere, Finland. 8-0 ;First shutout tie: :April 5, 2001: 2001 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Minneapolis, United States. 0-0 ;First win: :April 23, 1992: 1992 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Tampere, Finland. 5-2 ;First loss: :April 20, 1992: 1992 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Tampere, Finland. 8-0 ;First tie: :April 12, 1994: 1994 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Lake Placid, United States. 4-4 ;Highest scoring tie: :February 16, 2002: 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, United States. 5-5 ;Lowest scoring tie: :April 5, 2001: 2001 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Minneapolis, United States. 0-0 ;Longest match: Rankings ;First IIHF World Ranking: :7th (2003) ;Highest IIHF World Ranking: :7th (2005, 2006, 2009, 2010) ;Lowest world ranking: :8th (2007, 2008) ;First Olympic qualification attempt: :1998 Winter Olympics ;First Olympic qualification: :1998 Winter Olympics ;Best Olympic finish: :4th (1998 Winter Olympics) ;Worst Olympic finish: :Did Not Qualify (2006 Winter Olympics) ;First world championship competition: :1992 ;Highest world championship competition finish: :4th (1994, 1997) ;Lowest world championship competition finish: :9th (2009) See also Category:Ice hockey in China Category:Women's national ice hockey teams Category:Chinese ice hockey teams